1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to kinetic energy penetrator projectiles. In particular, the kinetic energy penetrator projectiles utilize explosive or propelling charges. Most particularly, the kinetic energy penetrator projectiles comprise a safe-and-arm mechanism for a fuze that initiates the charge in a safe and efficient manner.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Kinetic energy projectiles have been used to destroy a target from the impact of the projectile with the target. Commonly used safe-and-arm devices found in spinning projectiles are not useful in smooth bore weapons which do not impart a spin component onto the fired projectile. Diameter limitations and extreme acceleration forces found in smooth bore weapons render cross use of these systems impractical.
The absence of reliable safe-and-arm devices for kinetic energy devices complicates handling and storage of kinetic energy devices that incorporate an explosive component thereon. As such, advances in the combination of kinetic energy projectiles with explosive components have been limited.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improvements in safe-and-arm devices for kinetic energy projectiles having an explosive or propelling charge. The present invention addresses this and other needs.
The present invention includes a safe-and-arm device for a projectile fired from a smooth bore gun, comprising a fuze housing, a rotor within the fuze housing, the rotor having a first rotational position and a second rotational position, wherein the rotor is retained in the first rotational position by a setback sensor, a rotor spring having a tensioned state bearing against the rotor while the rotor remains in the first rotational position wherein the rotor spring exerts a force onto the rotor sufficient to rotate the rotor to a second rotational position, the setback sensor holding the rotor in the first rotational position with the setback sensor interconnected between the fuze housing and rotor wherein the setback sensor retains the rotor in the first rotational position in opposition to the tensioned state of the rotor spring, a bore rider extending through the fuze housing that is positionally fixed against the rotational movement of the rotor, a retaining device causing a bearing force against the bore rider sufficient to retain the bore rider within the fuze housing, a bore rider spring tensionally compressed within the retained bore rider wherein the bore rider spring connected to the bore rider remains capable of ejecting the bore rider from within the projectile absent a bearing force against the bore rider, a shear pin pinning the setback sensor while the setback sensor holds the rotor in the first rotational position and an explosive train having at least two sections, wherein the first rotational position of the rotor interrupts the explosive train and the second rotational position of the rotor enables the explosive train.
The present invention also includes an armed projectile product produced by the process comprising the steps of providing a safe-and-arm device for a projectile fired from a smooth bore gun comprising a fuze housing, a rotor within the fuze housing, the rotor having a first rotational position and a second rotational position wherein the rotor is retained in the first rotational position by a setback sensor, a rotor spring having a tensioned state bearing against the rotor while the rotor remains in the first rotational position wherein the rotor spring exerts a force onto the rotor sufficient to rotate the rotor to a second rotational position, the setback sensor holding the rotor in the first rotational position with the setback sensor interconnected between the fuze housing and rotor wherein the setback sensor retains the rotor in the first rotational position in opposition to the tensioned state of the rotor spring, a bore rider extending through the fuze housing that is positionally fixed against the rotational movement of the rotor, a retaining device causing a bearing force against the bore rider sufficient to retain the bore rider within the fuze housing, a bore rider spring tensionally compressed within the retained bore rider wherein the bore rider spring connected to the bore rider remains capable of ejecting the bore rider from within the projectile absent a bearing force against the bore rider, a shear pin pinning the setback sensor while the setback sensor holds the rotor in the first rotational position and an explosive train having at least two sections wherein the first rotational position of the rotor interrupts the explosive train and the second rotational position of the rotor enables the explosive train and firing the projectile from the smooth bore gun wherein the setback sensor upon reaching a selected shear acceleration force shears the shear pin and moves to an aft position in the fuze housing which permits release of the bore rider allowing the rotor to rotate and enable the explosive train.
Additionally, the present invention includes a method for arming a projectile fired from a smooth bore gun comprising the steps of providing a safe-and-arm device for a projectile fired from a smooth bore gun comprising a fuze housing, a rotor within the fuze housing, the rotor having a first rotational position and a second rotational position wherein the rotor is retained in the first rotational position by a setback sensor, a rotor spring having a tensioned state bearing against the rotor while the rotor remains in the first rotational position wherein the rotor spring exerts a force onto the rotor sufficient to rotate the rotor to a second rotational position, the setback sensor holding the rotor in the first rotational position with the setback sensor interconnected between the fuze housing and rotor wherein the setback sensor retains the rotor in the first rotational position in opposition to the tensioned state of the rotor spring, a bore rider extending through the fuze housing that is positionally fixed against the rotational movement of the rotor, a retaining device causing a bearing force against the bore rider sufficient to retain the bore rider within the fuze housing, a bore rider spring tensionally compressed within the retained bore rider wherein the bore rider spring connected to the bore rider remains capable of ejecting the bore rider from within the projectile absent a bearing force against the bore rider, a shear pin pinning the setback sensor while the setback sensor holds the rotor in the first rotational position and an explosive train having at least two sections wherein the first rotational position of the rotor interrupts the explosive train and the second rotational position of the rotor enables the explosive train and firing the projectile from the smooth bore gun wherein the setback sensor upon reaching a selected shear acceleration force shears the shear pin and moves to an aft position in the fuze housing which permits release of the bore rider allowing the rotor to rotate and enable the explosive train.
Other and further advantages of the present invention are set forth in the description and appended claims.